Super Junior VS Naruto When I'm 16
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Pertarungan Super Junior dan Naruto memperebutkan Eko Septyasari. :- RnR?


Hei, minna-san.. Tika here bring a fanfic. Hehe.. Seperti biasa, genrenya humor.. Yei.. Plok plok plok. Fic ini Tika persembahkan untuk teman Tika yang berulang tahun ke... Ke berapa ya? Sesuai dengan judul. Oke! Check it out!

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Super Junior milik Allah SWT.

Genre : Humor and Fantasy

Rated : T

Summary : Pertarungan Super Junior dan Naruto memperebutkan Eko Septyasari. :-)

Bayangkanlah Eko Septyasari adalah dirimu sendiri yang diperebutkan oleh dua ras yang berbeda dan tidak mungkin akan bersama.

Tikasomnia

. Present .

.

.

.

Super Junior VS Naruto (When I'm 16)

Pagi yang cerah di Indonesia tepatnya di Semarang. Di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dan di kamar berukuran kecil pula, sesosok gadis remaja tengah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap bekas air liur yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ada cahaya putih yang mengitari gadis tersebut dan gadis itupun menghilang.

SUPER JUNIOR VS NARUTO (When I'm 16)

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you.. Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday Princess Eko..."

Gadis yang tadi baru saja bangun tidur langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Baju tidur masih melekat di tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih kacau balau dan nafasnya, iuh gak sedap banget. Bau tubuhnyapun masih gak karuan. Ia membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi dan mendapati...

Personil Super Junior dan chara anime Naruto menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuknya dan kue tart besar yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan angka 16 di puncak kue tersebut. Ia yakin ini semua hanya mimpi. Dirinya-Eko Septyasari mendapat sambutan meriah dari Super Junior dan Naruto? Tidak mungkin.. Pasti semua itu mimpi. Eko mencubit pipinya. Oh.. Ternyata rasanya masih sakit. Sakit? Jadi, ini mimpi atau bukan?

Semua personil Super Junior dan anime Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya dan menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin. Eko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meniup lilin berbentuk angka 16 tersebut. Nafasnya yang membahana sampai ke seluruh jagad raya membuat personil Suju dan Naruto terkapar sambil menjulurkan lidah.

'Nafasnya bau banget! Ini sih bau bunga bangkai dicampur bangkai buaya! Habis makan apa sih Princess kita tadi malam?' batin semua orang dan anime sementara Eko panik mencari bantuan.

XxXxXxX

Tujuh jam kemudian, semuanya sudah kembali normal. Eko pun juga sudah mandi, berdandan, bahkan sekarang ia memakai gaun putih yang indah... banget *karena dipaksa.

"Cantiknya...," seru semuanya bahkan sampai ada yang ngiler.

"Princess Eko, hadiah dari kami-Super Junior sebagai black devil adalah... menikahkanmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau bersedia?" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum evilnya.

"Aku-" belum sempat Eko mengucap kata 'Aku bersedia', Naruto memotongnya, "Tidak bisa! Aku-Naruto sebagai red devil tidak setuju! Princess Eko harus menikah dengan Sasori!" teriak Naruto dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh chara.

"Apa katamu, Dobe? Princess Eko harus menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan generasi black devil! Red devil kan sudah punya banyak wanita! Kenapa juga harus mengambil putri kami?" cetus Eunhyuk.

"Putri kalian? Dia putri kami dan dia harus menikah dengan Sasori!" seru Lee.

Kedua belah pihak mengeluarkan taring dan tanduknya. Naruto memegang tangan kanan Eko sedang Leeteuk memegang tangan kirinya. Eko ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti anak kecil yang rebutan mainan.

"Woy...!" teriak Eko sekencang-kencangnya karena tangannya mau lepas dari sendi-sendinya. Sontak Naruto dan Leeteuk melepas pegangan mereka. Eko terengah-engah. Ingin rasanya ia memukul Naruto juga Leeteuk dengan jurus taekwondo yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak sekolah di SMK Negeri 2 Semarang. "Cyaaat...!" Leeteuk dan Naruto terkapar tak berdaya.

"Di-Dia putri yang kuat," kata Naruto yang terkapar.

Malampun datang membawa sejuta bintang dan seiris rembulan di Kerajaan Devil.

Eko mengamati luasnya Kerajaan di balik tembok bata setinggi perutnya. Hari yang ia alami cukuplah berat. Ia memang ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti ini tetapi ya.. tidak berlebihan. Kalian tahu, kan? Sikap Leeteuk dan Naruto tadi seperti anak-anak. Ia merenung menatap langit. Sudah sehari rumah ia tinggalkan dan bagaimana dengan nasibnya nanti? Ia baru saja berusia 16 tahun dan mau menikah? Pusing kepalanya kalau memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei," sapa Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Eko terperanjat mengamati Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kelopak matanya tak berkedip sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum manis... sekali ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah memukul Leeteuk Oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Leeteuk Oppa tentang keadaannya sekarang. Bukan padaku," Eko hampir tertawa mengatakannya.

"Haha! Keadaan Leeteuk oppa baik-baik saja. Hidungnya hanya berdarah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sontak wajah Eko memerah. Baru kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya!

"Oh ya, Selamat ulang tahun, ya!" seru Kyuhyun, "Semoga di ulang tahunmu ini, kau..."

"Aku...?" tanya Eko mengharapkan secuil kata manis dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendapat yang kau inginkan," bohong Kyuhyun.

"A-Amin...! Hehe.. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Princess Eko.. Kenapa Princess malam-malam ada di sini? Tidur terlalu malam tidak baik untuk wanita," ceramah Kyuhyun.

"Hehe... Aku kan bukan wanita biasa. Aku bisa taekwondo!" kata Eko sambil memeragakan gaya taekwondonya.

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng, "Sudahlah, sana pergi tidur? Apa mau kutemani?"

"Ti-Tidak perlu kau temani, Oppa! Aku bisa tidur sendiri," Eko mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat malam," Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Eko lalu pergi dengan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana.

Eko terpana tak percaya. Jantungnya mau meletus. Puluhan bunga warna-warni bermekaran di hatinya. Dan bibirnya menganga sehingga nyamuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Eko tersedak sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Minumlah ini," pinta seseorang dan Eko langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Makashiiih..," ucapnya. Dia langsung kaget karena si pemberi minum adalah...

"Sasori?" teriak Eko.

"Ha-Hai," sapa Sasori sedikit canggung.

"Em.. Terima kasih ya, atas minumnya. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku," kata Eko malu-malu kucing.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Princess. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu. Aku kan..."

"Kau...?" tanya Eko memastikan kata-kata Sasori.

"Aku kan seorang devil yang harus melindungi Princess," bohong Sasori.

"Kenapa kalian para devil menjadikanku Princess? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain?" tanya Eko sambil mengamati bulan.

"Princess tidak suka?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku bahagia bisa menjadi keluarga kalian!"

"Kenapa kami memilih Princess Eko karena... ada sesuatu dalam diri Princess yang tidak dimiliki orang lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Hati."

"Hati?"

"Hati yang murni sebening air," kata Sasori langsung membuat mata Eko membulat. Spontan wajah Eko berubah semerah tomat.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-16, Princess..," ucap Sasori dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Eko agak deg-degan.

"Bulan yang indah, ya!"

"Ya.."

XxXxXxX

"Princess, kau sudah bangun? Ini aku sudah siapkan makanan," kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih di meja.

Eko membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayutinya, "Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini, Oppa?"

"Ya. Itu hasil masakanku yang diajari Ryeowook Hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum amat sangat manis.

"O-Oh..," Eko tak sanggup berkata-kata melihat wajah Kyuhyun barusan.

"Semoga kau menyukainya! Ayo cepat makan! Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Hm... Itu rahasia. Karena itu, cepatlah kau makan!"

Eko langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap tanpa sisa sedikitpun. "Ayo kita pergi!" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menarik Eko keluar istana menuju padang rumput yang luas. Suasananya sejuk sekali. Seolah matahari menjauh dari sini.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Eko.

"Ini tempat kau akan bersumpah dan menjadi putri para devil. Dan juga... memilih antara aku dan Sasori."

Seolah ada halilintar yang menyambar hatinya. Eko terpaku mendengar penuturan terakhir dari bibir manis Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba, seluruh red devil dan black devil datang ke tempat tersebut.

"Princess Eko, atas nama Black Devil aku menunjukmu sebagai Putri!" seru Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan pedang ke Eko.

"Princess Eko, atas nama Red Devil aku menunjukmu sebagai Putri!" seru Naruto juga mengarahkan pedang ke Eko.

"Bersumpahlah!" teriak mereka berdua.

"A-Aku bersumpah. Aku akan menjadi Princess Devil," kata Eko terbata-bata. Sungguh, ia sangat blank saat itu. Apalagi saat Naruto dan Leeteuk mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya.

"Biarlah alam menerima sumpah ini...," ujar Yesung.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus merdu menggoyangkan rerumputan seolah alam mendengar sumpah sang putri.

"Upacara terakhir, black or red?" tanya Leeteuk.

Eko memandang Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik memandang Sasori. Ia melihat lagi ke Kyuhyun. Lalu berbalik ke Sasori. Aduh... Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Tiba-tiba, hatinya menunjuk seseorang sehingga..

"Aku memilih..."

XxXxXxX

"Hei, Eko!" seru temannya. "Bengong aja! Ini udah istirahat kali! Ke kantin yuk!"

Eko terpaku di tempatnya. Sekolah? Kelas? Kenapa ia ada di sini? Bukankah tadi... Salahkah pilihannya tadi? Salahkah menuruti kata hatinya sehingga ia kembali ke dunia nyata?

Sebulan berlalu, setahunpun berlalu. Bahkan sampai saat usianya 25 tahun. Ia tidak dapat melupakan kenangan itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tinggal di Korea. Apa itu hanya mimpi? Tidak mungkin. Itu bukan mimpi. Yah.. Mungkin itu hadiah terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan saat usianya 16 tahun. Hah.. Salahkah aku memilihmu, Pangeranku.. Bahkan sampai sekarang Tuhan belum mempertemukan kita.. Aku di sini untuk menjemputmu, pikirnya.

"Princess Eko? Ternyata kau menungguku, ya?" tanya suara merdu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya bahkan dirindukannya.

"Pangeran?" Eko segera berlari memeluk Pangerannya tersebut.

-OWARI-

Kyaa..! Selesai! Pendekkah? Romance kurang? Bingung? Humor kurang? Silakan comment pada saya. Segala comment, kritik, bahkan pujian diterima. Haha! Koyok wong opo wae! :-)

Happy Birthday, Eko.. :-)


End file.
